


Pinky Promise

by cyandlne



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M, Richass Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyandlne/pseuds/cyandlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of pressure to maintain family name and bloodline in the Lhant and Windor families. Asbel and Richard are constantly caught under that weight. It's a surprise they can even show affection in secrecy. <br/>Oh wait.<br/>No.<br/>They can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promise

"I'm coming in-" Sophie said, already opening the door. It was habit with an unknown origin, and one that bothered everyone. It wasn't her fault, but in literal terms, there was a lack of privacy.  
That's when Sophie saw it.  
Richard, and Asbel, sitting on Asbel's bed.   
Richard was attached to Asbel at the lips. His fingers ran through Asbel's messy hair. One of Asbel's hands gripped the blanket under him. The other rested on Richard's lower back.  
"Richard, what are you doing?"  
"S-Sophie! Please, close the door behind you." Asbel rushed his words in a frantic. Richard now pulled away from Asbel, and turned his head in horror. His eyes filled with tears as her turned away from Sophie.  
"Asbel, how come Richard and you were kissing? Was it Lambda?" Sophie asked, her arms lowering into what seemed to be a battle stance.  
"Um, no. It wasn't. I wanted to kiss Richard, and Richard wanted to kiss me."  
"How come?" Sophie pondered this for a while. The Captain told her a kiss on the lips usually meant love. "Do you two love each other?"  
"Wait, Sophie. Let me explain. Yes, Richard and I love each other. Very much," He patted the bed next to him, inviting Sophie to sit. She took it without hesitation. "But a lot of people don't want us to be in love."  
"How come?" Sophie cocked her head slightly to the side with her curiosity.  
"I really don't know."  
"I do," A voice said from behind the door. The knob turned with a bit of hesitation, and Pascal was revealed in the doorway.  
Guess I know where Sophie got her habit of entering before knocking, Asbel thought.  
"It's because they're both men. And two men cannot reproduce; it takes a man and a woman. Both Asbel and Richard are parts of important familes, and everyone wants to keep the bloodline going. But, without any kids, the family will never continue in both name and blood, yeah?" Pascal said solemnly.  
"That's one way to put it. Why were you eavesdropping?" Asbel turned to face her. She had gone pink.  
"W-Well, I was just coming to say goodnight! And I heard Sophie ask if you two loved each other, so I waited outside for a little, to see if I could answer, and then she asked that, and I came in."   
"Whatever. Listen, Sophie," He put his arms on her shoulders. "And Pascal," he put extra emphasis on her name. "You both can't tell anyone about this. I know you might want to, but really, don't. A lot of feelings will get hurt. Like mine, and Richard's, and Cheria's."  
"Okay. I won't tell." Sophie nodded.  
"Do you promise?" Richard asked, finally. He still didn't turn around to face them.  
"Pinky promise." She held a single pinky finger out to Richard. He quickly took it in his own.  
"Good." Asbel leaned forward and kissed Sophie's forehead, causing her to break out into a smile.  
"You know what that means, don't you?" Pascal slowly inched toward Sophie, with her back hunched and her hands up.  
"Yes. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."  
"Bzzzzt! That might be what Cheria taught you, but the saying came from Amarcia. A pinky promise originally meant that if you broke it, you had to chop off the pinky you made the promise with!"  
Sophie's eyes widened. Her hand quickly flew into the other and she held it tightly near her chest.  
"Well, no one's losing any pinkies. Of course, that's only if you....don't tell!" Asbel surprised Sophie with a smile in her face. Her expression was stagnant.  
"I already promised. I won't tell."   
"Yeah." Asbel had a certain apprehensiveness in his eyes.   
"It's time for bed, Soph." Pascal calmly stated, which caused Sophie to get up and leave.  
"Good night." She called, to no one in particular.  
"Night."  
"Good night."  
Richard said nothing.  
When they heard the door close, Pascal went around to the other side of the bed.  
"She's not going to say anything."  
"...How can you be so sure?" Richard finally mustered the courage to speak once again.  
"Think about it! After all that's happened, I think the last thing she wants to do is hurt any of her friends, yeah? She's a kid; and kids won't do anything if the stakes are too high."  
"She's right, Richard." Asbel placed a soft hand onto Richard's shoulder. Richard turned to meet eyes with him. He was put into a dizzy spell by his subtlety.  
"Alright. Keep doing whatever you're doing. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Pascal lectured as she waltzed to the other side of the bed. "Just some crybaby politicians that want what they want, and will make you feel bad if they don't get it."  
"You know, you may be blunt," Asbel said, with a smile. "But somehow, you always say the right thing."  
"Goodnight, you two. And don't get lost while finding yourselves." Pascal grinned as she shut the door.  
Richard finally turned back to Asbel, with tears still streaming down his face. Their eyes met as their gazes locked. Asbel bit his lip.  
 _It might be hard to not get lost,_  
Richard thought to himself as Asbel softly touched his cheek and brought him close.  
 _In those eyes._


End file.
